Dayshift at Freddy's
by Buttercrush
Summary: Welcome to your new summer job at the re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, home to the new and improved Toy animatronics! We're so glad to have you join our dayshift team in making children's dreams come true! Come on down and LET'S PARTY! FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT DENIES ANY WRONGDOING AND/OR ILLEGAL ACTIVITY RUMORED TO TAKE PLACE IN ANY FAZBEAR ESTABLISHMENT. ((AU. Human OC.))


**Hey guys, this is my shitty attempt at a FNaF one-off I wrote in one day, in one sitting. My hands kinda kill, lol. PLEASE NOTE that I didn't beta-read this story nor did anyone else, so there may be a few spelling and grammar mistakes I've glossed over. My apologies.**

 **This story takes place during the events of _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , however, I decided to write what my take on how a DAY at Freddy's would go. And besides, we've already got twenty nights at Freddy's, do we really need five more? I am aware the lore is a bit choppy and might not add up, but this is just for shits and giggles. **

**I'm also aware of a fan-game akin to _Five Nights at Fuckboy's_ titled the same as this fic. This fic is not way connected to that game in any way, they simply share a title.**

 **The characters Serena (+Family), Lucas, Yolanda, and Mr. Kennedy all belong to me. All other characters are property of Scott Cawthon.**

 **Also, special thanks to the FNaF Wikia for helping me with all my canon information. Couldn't have done it without you.**

 **Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

"Welcome aboard, kid." rang a burly voice through Serena's family phone. It was truly an exciting day for her, as this phone call confirmed her spot as an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the summer. "We'd like you come in tomorrow for your first shift, if you're available."

"Oh!" the girl would exclaim. "Y-Yeah, I can do that! Thank you so much!"

Serena's parents weren't strict parents, per-say, but they were very adamant on teaching her about potential adult responsibilities. She was now 15 years old, so her parents decided she needed a job, at least for the summer. Serena, however, was hesitant at first. She didn't want to waste her entire summer working! But, with gentle persuasion from her parents, she agreed she would get a job, as long as it was; "fun." Enter Freddy Fazbear.

Ever since she was little, Serena loved the mascots of the Fazbear franchise. Her mother suggested she could work at the company's pizzeria over the summer, as it was close to home, nostalgic, and she believed it would be fun for her daughter. Luckily, the pizzeria had just reopened and were looking for new hires, even young girls looking to make some summer cash.

Serena's father would drive her to Fazbear's the following day. She wasn't sure what to expect, since she hadn't worked before, and it had been years since she visited any of the previous Fazbear locations. Nevertheless, the girl would confidently jump out of her dad's car before walking into the front entrance of one of her favorite places. Once inside, she would walk up to a bar with a cash register on it in the main entrance.

"Um, hello!" Serena would peep to an older teenager working the register. He wore a purple vest layered over a white t-shirt, complimented by black dress pants and a purple visor with the Fazbear logo embroidered onto it. He would move his eyes to look at the new girl, scratching his scruffy, acne-ridden face as he did so.

"What?" he would blankly reply.

"I'm Serena Thomas," she replied. "I'm the new hire for the summer."

"Oh, yeah..." the teen shrugged. "Aye, Mr. Kennedy! She's here!"

The short, bob-haired girl was taken aback by the cashier's shouting, which clearly disturbed the few guests in the pizzeria. After a moment, a taller, older man walked out to Serena and the cashier. This man appeared to be a manager, or at least someone with a higher position than the cashier boy, as this man wore a golden badge with the face of a goofy looking bear on it along with his purple Fazbear uniform. His head was clean-shaven, but his face was home to a large, bushy beard.

"Miss Thomas!" the man's burly voice called out. This was definitely the man Serena had spoken on the phone with. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Come with me and we'll get your vest."

"Ok!" Serena smiled as she followed the man into the back of the store. He lead her to a storage room in the back before holding the door open for her. She entered the room, taking in the... off-putting environment. Straightforward was a bunch of shelves lined with labeled boxes. The man would walk forward past Serena to these boxes while she shifted her glance to the sides of the room, taking in the tattered look of this room. Lined against the side walls were four familiar faces, which Serena's eyes were glued to.

"What size are yo-?" the man would ask as he dug around in a box, cutting himself off when he saw the girl's gaze fixated on four decommissioned animatronic robots. "Oh, sorry. We keep them back here for parts since they don't work anymore."

Serena looked to the first animatronic, which was a beaten down, withered down body of what used to be Bonnie the Rabbit, Serena's personal favorite animatronic. Bonnie was made of a lavender colored foam-like material, shaped into the form of a bulky rabbit. The robot's stomach was a lighter blue, topped with black buttons and a red bow tie. The most noticeable difference between the Bonnie Serena knew and the one standing in front of her was that this one was missing it's head, exposing various metal parts and wires.

Moving on, she glanced to the second animatronic sitting against the wall. This one was a rough-looking, withered down robot of Chica the Chicken. Chica was made of the same foam-like substance Bonnie was made out of, but this one was colored yellow, along with an orange beak and talons for feet, (the hands were missing and replaced with various wires.) She had on a tattered bib that read; "LET'S EAT!" This Chica's jaw was split apart, revealing multiple sets of metal teeth in the chicken's mouth among wires and other metal bits.

Laying directly next to Chica sat the withered and torn apart suit of Foxy the Pirate, who got his own area in past locations. Foxy seemed to be the most worn down out of the animatronics, with multiple parts of his endoskeleton showing and the foam-like material torn off in multiple places. Staying true to his pirate name, Foxy bored an eye patch over his right eye, paired with a hook replacing his right hand. His orange-colored foam material seemed to be stained with ash and dirt.

Last but not least, Serena moved her eyes to the decommissioned animatronic of Freddy Fazbear, the brown bear mascot of the company. His material wasn't as withered as the others, but it was still ripped apart in places to allow wires to be exposed. The brown bear's black bow tie and top hat were still intact, along with the microphone he held in his right paw. As with Foxy, and the others for that matter, dirt was encrusted into the foam that shaped him. Unlike the others, Freddy has one feature that made him stand out. Both of his animatronic eyes stared blankly ahead with a yellow light emitting from them. Serena continued to stare for a moment before turning to the man who brought her here.

"I'm not sure why we kept them..." the man spoke, rubbing his chin. "A majority of their parts aren't compatible with the new animatronics."

"New animatronics?" Serena asked with a small hint of shock and interest in her voice.

"Yeah, these guys got the boot because the big guys wanted to try a new image." the man would continue. "We had to discontinue Foxy for reasons the big guys don't disclose. The other three just got unlucky, I guess. Anyways, your size?"

"I'm a small." the girl replied before quickly shaking her head. "But, what are the new animatronics?"

"You can call me Mr. Kennedy, Miss Thomas." the man would say as he tossed Serena a purple vest and visor. "They were replaced by these shiny toy animatronics. They're really advanced, connected to a criminal database and all to protect children. The only catch is that they were never given a proper nighttime mode, so they wonder the halls to find noise. They think they're not with the children if the room is quiet."

"I didn't know they rebooted the mascots." the girl said as she slid on her vest. Mr. Kennedy would walk over to the door so he could hold it open.

"Take a good look because once you walk out, I can't let you back in unless you're a manager." he told Serena, who nodded timidly in response before walking out the door.

* * *

Returning to the front of the store, Mr. Kennedy led Serena back to the teenage boy at the cash register, who was picking his nose as they approached. Mr. Kennedy would clear his throat loudly after seeing the sight.

"Oh, um, hey, Mr. Kennedy." the boy said, jerking his head towards the duo and wiping his fingered on his pants. "Whatcha' need?"

"Mr. Laine, I'd love to have you show Miss Thomas around the building." the man said with a grin. "You know the drill."

"Fine." the boy shrugged, annoyingly rolling his eyes as he walked away from his station. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The boy walked off towards a stage while Mr. Kennedy took his place. Serena exchanged glances with her manager before following the boy. Walking up to the stage, the girl saw three new animatronics, clearly being the replacements that were mentioned to her earlier. The shiny new Toy Bonnie stood stage right, sporting a slim and smaller appearance. This Bonnie had a goofy face with green eyes, and his skin was a light blue color, contrasting with the original Bonnie's lavender color. Toy Bonnie also appeared to be wearing copious amounts of eye shadow.

Stage left stood Toy Chica, who was also slim and smaller than her original counterpart. The shiny plate attached to her pelvis was colored pink, and her bib read; "LET'S PARTY!" This Chica shared the eye shadow trait with Toy Bonnie, and this one had long black eyelashes to signify her gender as a female. This Chica also held up an animatronic cupcake on a white plate that would blink and smile depending on how the robot moved.

Standing center stage would be the new and improved Freddy Fazbear, dubbed Toy Freddy to keep a difference between him and his original counterpart. This Freddy was noticeably rounder, with a lighter shade of brown painted onto it. This animatronic, along with the other two Toy counterparts, had blushing red cheeks, and this one sported his signature black top hat and microphone, however this Freddy's top hat had a red stripe around it.

"Welcome to your summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." the boy droned like a machine, sounding as disinterested as one could be. "Chances are if you're hearing this, you've made a very poor career choice."

"Wha-What?" Serena exclaimed.

"Kidding." the boy blankly said. "Jeez, new girl, lighten up."

"Sorry, this is my first job." the girl replied. "I'm not sure how to act."

"Well, for starters, you need a sense of humor. And my name's Lucas. I've been working here since the place opened a month and half ago."

"I'm Serena. Do you like it here?"

"Of course not." Lucas scoffed loudly following his answer before shooting an evil glare at the Toy trio on the stage. "Nobody likes their job."

"What's the fun in that?"

"It's a job, it's not supposed to be fun."

"Oh..." Serena quieted down, nervous and unsure of what to say next. That is, before she noticed Lucas's gaze at the robots on stage. "Why are you starring at them like that?"

"Because I hate these things. They're creepy as all hell. The other ones aren't any better either. I just hide in the back when they roam."

"The other ones?"

"Yeah, this location has more animatronics. Because, you know, Mr. Fazbear Big Bucks will do anything for marketing. That's why these ugly Toy animatronics are here."

"Wow, kids!" exclaimed the robotic voice of Toy Bonnie, whose robotic body was shifting on stage. His voice had a southern-accent, and it was pitched to kind of sound like a chipmunk. "Remember to be kind to others, and never say bad things about others!"

"Yeah, let's not hurt any feelings!" the similar voice of Toy Freddy followed. This animatronic had a thicker southern accent, and his speech was slower and slightly slurred.

"Tck, of course they're listening." Lucas said in an annoyed tone. "Come on, I'm required to show you the other ones."

Lucas walked over to a door labeled; "KID'S COVE!" Serena, on the other hand, hung back for a moment, starring at the animatronics again. Listening? What did Lucas mean by that? Serena held her gaze until Toy Bonnie moved it's torso so that he was facing her, making direct eye contact. Serena immeditally broke her stare and hustled over to Lucas, who had the door open. Serena peaked inside to see a room designed for toddlers with a strange animatronic stationed at a small, circular stage in the corner.

"What is that?" Serena asked, unsure exactly what she was gawking at.

"Her official name is Funtime Foxy, but we just call her the Mangle." Lucas explained while also gawking at the fox animatronic. This one had a similar appearance to Foxy the Pirate, however her shiny skin was painted white with pink accents. While the majority of the robot was standing upright, some parts seemed to hang lifeless, and the fox's right hand, which would hold it's hook, was missing. Many other parts were missing, including one of Funtime Foxy's eyeballs. What wasn't intact was a mess of metal and wires, definitely unsafe for children.

"Why the Mangle?" the new girl asked her co-worker. Lucas would pull the door shut.

"Just look at her." he laughed. "She's a mess. She was designed so that kids could pull her apart and interact with the characters. She didn't do too well."

"Why did they make Foxy a girl?" Serena asked herself as she followed Lucas to the Game Area, opposite of the stage. An array of arcade games sat here along with a small carousel with simplified four-legged versions of the original four animatronics on it. Close by was a short and stout animatronic of a human boy. He wore striped clothes to match his striped propeller hate, and his face was painted in a clown-like matter. In his right hand, the animatronic held a balloon, while it held a sign in it's left hand that read; "BALLOONS!"

"This one is Balloon Boy." Lucas told Serena. "Most of us just call him BB, it's shorter."

"Hello!" the animatronic spoke before it's right hand swiveled around to be pointed outwards towards the employees. "Balloons are fun!" A echoy, slightly eerie laugh would follow. Lucas took a step back.

"I stay away from this one," the boy began, "But nothing compares to that scary-ass thing in the Prize Corner."

"Over there?" Serena pointed to the corner adjacent to their location. Sitting over there was a large, glass counter with small prizes stored inside. Behind the counter were shelves that piled the wall with bigger, more exciting prizes, including plush toys of the original four animatronics, Toy Bonnie, and Funtime Foxy. Next to the counter was a large present, with strings from the ceiling hanging down and trapped inside the box.

"Yeah, rumor has it that this thing was in the original store." Lucas gossiped as he led Serena over to the box. The boy pressed a button that triggered a music box version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" to play. "This thing's official name is the Marionette, but we just call it the Puppet." The animatronic suddenly sprang from the box at the end of the song, revealing it's slender, black body paired with a white face, complete with a large grin, pink cheeks, and purple lines running down from where eyes should be. They were both pitch-black. The Puppet was attached to the string that hung from the ceiling. "I like to call it Satan too."

"Interesting..." Serena noted as she starred at the Puppet, who seem to be hanging life-less from the ceiling, aside from it's head, which was upright and scanning the restaurant. "That's it?"

"Yeah for the most part." Lucas shrugged. "There's some private party rooms in the back past the parts room, and then Mr. Kennedy's office is at the end of that hall. My only advice for you is to stay away from the animatronics as much as you can. I don't trust these robots."

"Are you scared of them?" Serena teased with a giggle.

"Extremely." Lucas replied sternly before returning to the cash register, leaving Serena with the Puppet, who lowered himself back into its box.

* * *

"How's my working little girl?" Serena's mother cooed as she drove Serena home. It was dark out now, meaning the pizzeria was closed for the night. Serena worked all day and sat in the passenger's seat of her mother's minivan, her vest folded up and sitting in her lap.

"I'm good." the girl replied while looking out the window.

"How was the first day?" her mother continued.

"Weird." Serena shrugged. "Did you know that they replaced the characters with cuter versions?"

"They did?" Serena's mother would give a soft smile. "That's nice that they are keeping them up with the times."

"They made Foxy a girl." Serena laughed. "But she's kind of broken. This boy I work with called her the Mangle."

"Oh, so much has changed since we were last there!" her mother exclaimed. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"I was told a job isn't fun, especially this one." Serena shrugged. Her mother glanced over to her.

"Mmmhmm." she hummed.

"This boy, his name's Lucas, he showed me all the animatronics and warned me to stay away from them. And the manager showed me the old animatronics. They're all old and broken so they're decommissioned, but the Freddy had lights on."

"Probably a glitch." her mother responded. "And don't listen to that boy, he's just trying to scare you."

"I dunno, mom." Serena muttered as she rolled her head to face her mother. "There's a Puppet animatronic that's really creepy. And the new Bonnie looked at me."

"It's a machine, sweetie." her mother said. "It just moved as it was programmed."

"Yeah..." Serena slumped into her seat. "I guess. But it was still weird. It didn't feel right."

"You know what does feel right?" her mother asked with a playful tone. "Ice cream!"

"But I haven't ate dinner yet." Serena joked with a wink.

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him." Serena's mother smirked as she turned her minivan down the road of a local ice cream joint.

* * *

Serena walked into Freddy Fazbear's the next day, already wearing her vest and visor. Lucas wasn't at the counter, but instead was replaced by a taller girl around Lucas's age. This girl didn't wear a visor, as her black, curly hair formed an afro on top of her head. Her vest fitted her slim figure nicely and dark freckles lived on her brown skin. She was wearing a button with Toy Chica on it, with her bib's phrase printed under her. Upon seeing Serena, she ushered her over.

"H-Hello." the young girl introduced as she walked over.

"Hey, girl!" the other girl smiled. "Your name-tag is ready!" The brown-skinned girl slid a small metal label across the counter. Serena's first name was printed onto the label, and a black top hat decorated the top of it.

"Thank you!" Serena gave a soft smile and as she pinned the name-tag to her vest.

"Oh, Serena is such a pretty name." the girl continued. "I'm Yolanda, I started here with Lucas."

"It's nice to meet you." Serena nodded, ignoring the abnormal name for a teen.

"Did he already give you the rundown on the 'bots?" Yolanda questioned. Serena nodded in the affirmative. "I figured. He's so scared of those things for some reason. He acts like there's dead bodies in them."

"That would be scary." Serena quietly commented. "Where is Lucas? Is he working?"

"Yeah, he's in the back cleaning one of the party rooms." Yolanda answered before looking around the pizzeria. "I think you're on Prize Corner duty. It's easy. Just redeem their ticket cards for them. Plain and simple."

"I can handle that."

"Keep your eye out for the Marionette. He bites!" Yolanda teased. "Just kidding! These things are harmless."

Some time would past as Serena sat at the Prize Corner. It was a Tuesday, so it was a little slow. Every half-hour or so, the Marionette would exit his box and perform a small monologue for the children before returning to the box. Every so often, one or more of the Toy animatronics would walk off the stage and circle around the party floor before returning to its spot. Eventually, Mr. Kennedy exited the back of the store, walking directly towards Serena.

"How's day two?" he asked, leaning on the counter as he did so.

"Pretty easy." the girl replied. "I met Yolanda, and she was really nice. She gave me my name-tag."

"Oh, Miss Colburn is a great employee." Mr. Kennedy praised. "Unlike some people..." Serena rose an eyebrow at her manager's comment, which he noticed. "Mr. Fitzgerald, our night guard, complained this morning. Said the same thing the last guy did."

"Did someone quit?" Serena questioned. Mr. Kennedy nodded his head.

"Our last night guard didn't come back after his first week." the manager explained. "I walked in and he was spilling this nonsense about the animatronics being after him. He was well aware of what they do at night. We offered him a dayshift position."

"Well, I guess I don't blame him. The Puppet is a little creepy."

"That old thing?" Mr. Kennedy laughed. "I'm surprised that sucker hasn't fallen apart yet. You know, Fazbear Entertainment has owned the Marionette since their first store, Fredbear Family Diner. We only had ol' Freddybear back then."

"Speaking of him, why were his eye lit up yesterday?" Serena asked. "I thought they were decommissioned and broken."

"Yeah, for the most part. Sometimes their wires and parts trigger movement. Guess Freddy's wires fell in the place to turn his eyes on."

"Must have." Serena said, still wary of the robot.

"Well, Miss Thomas, I'm about to put you on floor duty with Mr. Laine. Someone will be over to take over the prizes, so don't worry. Just walk around the store and offer to help customers. Don't forget to smile."

Serena would force a uncomfortable, fake grin and wink at her manager. He gave her a thumbs up before leaving her. The girl moved from her spot, making two rounds around the place before Lucas finally came out of the back. He walked over to Serena, looking not only annoyed, but pissed as well.

"Rough day?" Serena asked. Lucas scowled at her.

"Just like everyday in this damn place." the boy groaned. "How did that Puppet treat you?"

"Didn't bother me." she answered.

"Surprising. Damn things are possessed."

"Totally."

"No, they really are." Lucas adamantly said. "They listen to everything you say. I even think the old animatronics are too. Sometimes I hear noises coming from the storage room."

"Really?" Serena looked at her co-worker, who looked bored as usual.

"Yeah. And the old night guard said the robots try to attack them at night. That's why he quit. I'm surprised he's not missing."

"Missing...?" Serena crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Yeah, right, wouldn't a missing person be all over the news?"

"That bear is really good at hiding things. Have you ever heard a negative review of this place?"

"Well, no, b-"

"The big guys know what they're doing. They're totally in on it. There's no way the night guards made up the same story."

"If you're so worried, why don't you quit?"

"I, um..." Lucas looked defeated after Serena's question rang into his ears. "I need to pay off my car... I need a job."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the place then."

"Whatever." Lucas growled. "I overheard the new night dude talking to Mr. Kennedy this morning. Said the 'bots tried to get into the office and attack him. Even said he saw a different colored BB."

"But there's only one BB." Serena said, looking at Lucas like he was insane.

"Demons, man." Lucas said, a bit louder than he was before. He instantly got quieter. "Just be careful."

"LUCAS!" Yolanda's voice rang throughout the restaurant. She stomped over to the two before getting into the boy's face and lowering her volume. "Are you still filling this little girl's head with your weird crazy robot theories?"

"They aren't theories, Yolanda, they're real." the boy groaned. "Whatever, fine by me. Don't blame me when you end up like those kids!"

"MR. LAINE!" Mr. Kennedy's voice yelled, disrupting the restaurant once again. The manager waggled his finger, signifying him to come towards him. Lucas exchanged a look with Serena before sulking over to his boss. Yolanda patted Serena on the back.

"Not again." the afro-haired girl sighed.

"Again?" Serena asked.

"D-Don't worry about it." Yolanda quickly replied before walking off and leaving Serena in the middle of the floor.

* * *

"Dad?" Serena spoke up. "Can I have some old papers?"

Serena's parents and younger sister were seated at their dinner table with her, enjoying a home-cooked meal. Serena's younger sister, Jaclyn, who was only 12, was busy playing with the food on her plate while her parents were invested in their meal. Serena's voice got everyone's attention. Serena's father wiped his mouth with his napkin after setting down his silverware. He was a journalist for the city's newspaper, and had previously told his daughter that the company keeps a few copies of old papers.

"From work?" he would ask. "I guess... Why?"

"Just some research I'm interested in." Serena shrugged.

"Hey, Serena, you should bring me home a plush Chica!" Jaclyn interrupted.

"I can take you up there after dinner.." her father continued, ignoring his youngest daughter's want.

"That'd be nice." Serena nodded before returning to her meal.

* * *

Serena was greeted at work by Yolanda and Mr. Kennedy, who were having a conversation at the cash register. The two of them had warm faces upon seeing Serena enter, and they ushered her over. She did as they requested.

"And good afternoon to you, Miss Thomas." Mr. Kennedy said with a nod, which Serena returned.

"Where's Lucas?" Serena asked.

"Day off." Yolanda answered. "Probably for the best."

"Agreed." Mr. Kennedy added. "Ladies, I'd like to let you know that Mr. Laine has some preexisting thoughts on the company, which are all false. You should also know that any rumors you hear regarding this place are false as well. People have been out to shut this place down since Fredbear's Diner."

"Got it, boss." Serena grinned. Her manager would smile at her before walking off. Serena's goofy grin immediately shrunk. She leaned forward on the counter and tugged on Yolanda's vest to pull her closer. "Yolanda, I think Lucas might be onto something."

"Really?" the brown-skinned girl muttered. "What, did he brainwash you last night?"

"No, really!" Serena said. "My dad works for the paper, and they keep old papers in storage just in case. I had my dad take me there last night and I looked around for awhile. I found these four papers with really eerie headlines."

"So?"

"The headlines were definitely about Freddy's." Serena nodded. "The dates add up with the closing of the last pizzeria."

"Serena, keep your voice down." Yolanda demanded quietly. "We're, um, not supposed to talk about what happened at the last location."

"So you know about it!?" the girl exclaimed quietly.

"Yes. No. Only bits and pieces." Yolanda sighed. "Lucas has probably told you Fazbear Entertainment is good at hiding things. Well, he's not wrong, per-say."

"I had a hunch." the girl muttered.

"I know something really bad happened at the old location, but we're told to dispel everything as a rumor, so I don't know what's true."

"Is Mr. Kennedy is in on it?"

"Hopefully not. He told me and Lucas about the rumor thing when we were hired. I didn't think anything of it, like, what's the worst thing that could happen at a pizza place?"

"Apparently, many horrid things if the rumors are true."

"Here." Yolanda reached over to the cash register to grab a pen next to it. She ripped a tag off a Bonnie plush next to the register and slid it to Serena along with the pen. "Write your address down. I'll come over tonight when it's safer to talk."

* * *

Serena's shift was nearly over, only thirty minutes left. Yolanda had already clocked out for the day while Serena worked away, taking her shot at helping lead a birthday party for the first time. Serena worked until close that night, which was at nine P.M. By this time, the sun had already set, and a majority of guests had left, with one or two scattered families still enjoying the pizzeria. The new girl was cleaning up after the birthday party, which took place in the first party room in the back. As she tidied up the place, she swayed to the various Fazbear songs that played over the speakers that ran through the building. Mr. Kennedy was in his office down the hall as well.

Serena moved several paper plates into a trash can as the song on the speakers changed. During the brief silence between songs, a loud clanking sound rang throughout the room. Pausing, the girl looked around the room. It was still empty, besides herself, and was beginning to be filled with the silly lyrics to a song Toy Bonnie sang. Serena hesitated, but she returned to her work, only to be interrupted by the same clanking noise a few moments later. This time, Serena could tell the sound was coming from somewhere in the hall. She walked over and peaked her head out to see if anything was in the hall.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The hall between the storage room and Mr. Kennedy's office that held the four party rooms was dimly lit, as it always was. Serena took a second glance around the hall, suddenly noticing that the door to the storage room was slightly ajar. She remembered that Mr. Kennedy said that only management was allowed in that room, so she just thought that Mr. Kennedy had dropped something while in there. However, when she glanced down to the office, which lacked a door, she saw Mr. Kennedy sitting at his desk, asleep. The only other people working with Serena that night were a man in his mid-twenties who was at the Prize Corner, and a woman roughly a year or two older than Lucas and Yolanda who was working cash register. That left nobody who could have been in the parts room. No one human at least.

Serena silently slid out of the party room, removing her shoes so that the sound of them hitting the cold, hard ground wouldn't echo throughout the hall and wake Mr. Kennedy up. She tiptoed forward until she was behind the ajar door. Now that she was this close, she heard several smaller clanking sounds. Some noises sounded like metal parts clashing up against each other, while others sounded like... Footsteps. Serena moved her head to peer into the room, revealing her worst nightmare.

The old tattered suits for Bonnie and Chica were standing and walking, as if they weren't decommissioned. Two red lights shined where Bonnie's eyes should be in the pit that should be his face. Chica had poor balance and waddled back and forth as she moved. The old Freddy suit was in a different position than it was last time, leaning up a different wall. This time, however, his eyes were not emitting any light. The old Foxy suit was also in a different position, and the eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch was glowing like Freddy's were on Serena's first day.

Of course, the only proper reaction to this situation would be to scream, which Serena began to do. The girl released a loud peep as she slammed the door shut. She laid up against the closed door, as if she was holding it in place. She sighed loudly before looking down to Mr. Kennedy's office. Luckily, he was still asleep, which caused a rush of relief in Serena. That feeling was cut short by a sudden, loud banging on the storage door, causing Serena to actually scream this time, followed by the girl running onto the main floor. She stopped in the center before stopping to lean on a chair. The pizzeria was empty now, aside from the other two workers, who looked at Serena like a madman. Moments later, Mr. Kennedy emerged from the back, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Who the hell screamed?" the man asked. The other two workers ignored him while Serena slowly rose her hand.

"I'm sorry." Serena apologized. "I thought I saw something in the hall."

"Oh, Miss Thomas, that's nonsense." Mr. Kennedy said. The man looked down at his watch as a minivan pulled up to the front. "Go home, Miss Thomas, place is closing anyways."

"Thank you, Mr. Kennedy." the girl said with a brief nod before running out to her ride. She crawled into the passenger's seat before sighing extremely loudly.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Serena's mother asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." the girl said while collecting herself. "I'm, er, gonna have a friend over tonight. Her name's Yolanda, and I work with her."

"Oh, that's fine." her mother replied before taking a quick glance at her daughter. "Serena? Where are your shoes?"

* * *

"You brought him too?" Serena asked Yolanda, who was standing in the doorway to the Thomas home. She had brought Lucas with her, triggering an interesting reaction from Serena.

"He's stupid, but he knows a lot about what happened." Yolanda answered.

"Not stupid." the boy muttered as he followed the girls inside and to Serena's room. Already on the floor where the four papers Serena had taken from her father's work, each one with a headline related to the rumored incident that happened at the past Freddy Fazbear's location.

"Kids Vanish at Local Pizzeria - Bodies Not Found." Yolanda read aloud. "Five Children Now Reported Missing; Suspect Convicted."

"Local Pizzeria Threatened With Shutdown Over Sanitation." Lucas chimed in, reading the third headline.

"Local Pizzeria Said to Close by Year's End." Serena concluded with the fourth headline.

"It says here that two kids went missing over reportedly being lured into the back of a Freddy Fazbear's building after business around on June 26th." Lucas read from the first paper. "But it's not just two, five kids went missing."

"Kids were murdered here?" Yolanda asked with a scared tone.

"It says whoever killed them put on a suit to gain the kid's trust." Serena read. "You can't just put on one of the suits, there's robot parts inside them."

"Well..." Lucas muttered. "There's another rumor about an old yellow suit hidden in the building we work at. Apparently the robotic parts could be flattened so that someone could crawl inside and wear the suit."

"Regardless, this article says the suspect was convicted." Yolanda said. "Why are we worried about a convicted serial killer? It's obviously a bad incident, so I understand why we're not supposed to talk about that."

"The animatronics, Yolanda!" Lucas cried out. "They're haunted!"

"Would you PLEASE drop that stupid haunted robot bullsh-"

"He's somewhat right." Serena interjected, cutting off Yolanda. "I saw the old Bonnie and Chica moving on their own when I was cleaning. Someone had to have left the door to the storage room unlocked, because it was open. I shut the door, and then something started banging on it. I ran."

"SEE!" Lucas yelled. "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Serena, are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Yolanda questioned.

"I know what I saw!" Serena answered almost immediately. "I saw the suits move! They were on!"

"I trust your word more than Lucas's," Yolanda spoke, triggered a nasty gesture from the boy, "But that's just..."

"Insane?" Lucas barked. "Remember every time you called me freakin' insane for saying those things are listening and watching? I'm not stupid. Those things are dangerous."

"Headline number three." Serena spoke up. "It says that the place was threatened to be shutdown due to odor coming from the animatronics. Says there was reported blood and mucus around the animatronics' eyes."

"What are you trying to say?" Yolanda asked.

"She trying to say that the five dead kids were stuffed inside the original four animatronics, duh." Lucas answered for Serena, confident in his answer.

"Oh please." Yolanda shrugged.

"That is exactly what I'm trying to say." Serena confirmed, causing Lucas to taunt Yolanda yet again.

"O-Ok..." the brown-skinned girl murmured. "But there's only four of the original animatronics. What about the fifth kid?"

"If that yellow suit is real, that kid could be stuffed into there." Lucas theorized. "But Kennedy has said that puppet has been with Fazbear Entertainment since it started."

"Regardless, this could mean the original animatronics were decommissioned because they are haunted by the ghosts of the dead kids!" Serena cried.

"That doesn't explain the Toys." Lucas continued. "That night guard said they all tried to attack him."

"Toy Chica did stare at me for an unhealthy amount of time today during my shift." Yolanda said. "I thought I saw her without her beak for a second, but I was probably just thinking too much."

"The only explanation for the Toys' behavior is that they are haunted too or they've glitched out." Serena suggested. "They are just machines."

"So what are we supposed to do with all this information?" Yolanda questioned. "We can't just walk in there tomorrow and start yelling about dead kids. Mr. Kennedy would kill us."

"Literally." Lucas added.

"Let's just stay on guard." Serena told her co-workers and friends. "We can't do anything, but at least we know the truth now."

"Maybe we should just all quit." Yolanda suggested. "I don't want any of us getting hurt, or, God-forbid, killed."

"Let's talk to the night guard." Serena said as if a light bulb went off in her head. "What's his name?"

"Fitzgerald, I think." Lucas said. "And what are we supposed to tell him?"

"No, it's about what he will tell us." Serena continued. "We already know the general idea of what's going on, but I want to know how the night shift goes for him."

"Let's stay after close tomorrow." Lucas told the girls. "I know it sounds crazy, but we can stay and wait for the night dude to get there. We can talk to him then."

"I dunno..." Yolanda rubbed her own arms. "Now I'm scared."

"Fine, chicken out." Lucas sulked. "I'll just wait with Serena. She's not a wuss."

"Debatable..." Serena said with a forced giggle.

* * *

Serena, Yolanda, and Lucas all conveniently had the same shift the next day. They walked in together around midday, the older two expecting to see a slightly busy pizzeria, as Thursdays tended to be a mess due to the upcoming weekend. However, the three were greeted by Mr. Kennedy and a police officer at the cash register. The three exchanged looks with each other before approaching the duo.

"Everything alright, bossman?" Lucas asked as they reached the counter. The police officer would nod at the kids before walking to another part of the main floor, which had other cops scattered about.

"It's nothing to worry about." Mr. Kennedy quickly said. "We're just under a small investigation right now, but Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. Worse case scenario, we have to close for a few days, it's whatever." He paused before looking at each of his employees in front of him. "Get to work, kids. And, um..." The man would lean closer to the trio. "Don't make eye contact with the animatronics for a bit. We think someone's been tampering with their software. They've been acting fine with the children, but they seem to be aggressive towards the staff. And they just stare at adults."

"Aggressive?" Yolanda gulped.

"It's nothing." Mr. Kennedy said. "Now, work! Work!" The man flung his hands around as if he was telling the three to shoo before walking to the back of the store. As Mr. Kennedy walked across the floor, the three Toy animatronics on the stage had their eyes set on him, and their heads moved in unison as they followed him until he was out of sight. Immediately, the three 'bots shifted their glances to the police.

Lucas took over the register while Yolanda was stationed at the Prize Corner. Serena did her rounds around the floor, avoiding eye contact with the Toys and cleaning up after the few guests who visited that hours into the kids' shifts, Mr. Kennedy approached them.

"Go home, guys." he told the three. "Place is closed for the night."

"It's only six, sir." Serena pointed out.

"And as of right now, Fazbear's is closed for the night." Kennedy repeated, more stern this time. The man turned to walk to a few cops who were still in the store.

"What about our plan?" Lucas asked quietly.

"We can't hang around here with police around." Yolanda began, also quietly. "They'll think we're snooping around and messing with the animatronics."

"I agree with Yolanda," Serena nodded. "It's not safe."

"No!" Lucas yelled in a whisper. "We have to!"

"Lucas, it's not the time..." Yolanda sighed.

"Let's just go home and wait out the night." Serena suggested to her friends. "We all work again tomorrow, so we'll just confront the night guard then."

"Yeah, right." Lucas scoffed. "If we delay our plan then there's a chance that more people could get hurt."

"Just hope the night guard survives the night." Serena nodded before placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Go home."

* * *

"LOCKDOWN!?" Lucas screamed. The three had went to work early the next morning to see if they could catch the night guard on his way out, but the trio was instead greeted by police tape and their manager, who was sitting in his car in the parking lot. The three kids had congregated around his opened driver's side door as he sat and stared at the pizzeria.

"Yep." Mr. Kennedy sighed. "An anonymous tip claimed there were corpses hiding inside the restaurant... I mean, can you believe that? We're a pizza joint, not a morgue."

"But what about the missing children?" Lucas asked, followed by disapproving sighs and groans from the girls.

"Why is that of any importance!?" Mr. Kennedy yelled. "All of that jazz has nothing to do with this place. We're supposed to be new and improved. Clean slate."

"So you know about the missing children?" Serena asked her boss. The man glared at her.

"Of course I knew, everybody fuckin' knows about the dead kids." he raged. "It's no use... I'm gonna be out of a job..."

"What are we supposed to do?" Yolanda asked. "We're going to be out jobs too. Probably for the best since we've apparently been working with murder robots."

"Oh, Miss Colburn, don't tell me Mr. Laine brainwashed you." Kennedy whined. "Just... Go home, kids. It's summer, go swim or something."

"Mr. Kennedy-" Serena began before the man shot daggers into her eyes.

So the trio did as they were told and went home. Yolanda started to explain everything to her family, even showing one of the newspaper headlines to prove she's not crazy. Lucas, who everyone is already convinced is crazy, simply went back to bed. Serena sat alone in her room. Another newspaper was laying out on her bed which a stuffed Chica plush sitting on top of it.

"Four days." the girl said to herself. "I didn't even make it five days on my first job." A knock rattled Serena's bedroom door, followed by her little sister, Jaclyn, peaking inside.

"Hi, Serena." she called.

"Hello, Jaclyn." the girl would answer. "You can come in."

"I was going to." her sister said as she slid inside the room and shut the door behind her. "Oh my goodness! Did you get me that Chica plushie?"

"Oh, yeah." Serena said, not remembering the doll until after Jaclyn had said something. She tossed the bird over to her sister, who caught it and pulled it into a tight hug.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Jaclyn asked.

"Should be." Serena sighed. "But the animatronics are possessed."

"Don't be stupid." Jaclyn laughed. Her laughter abruptly stopped when the newspaper on Serena's bed was thrown into Jaclyn's face.

"Read it for yourself. Dead kids. Odor and blood on the old robots." Serena scowled a tad. "Someone put on a Freddy suit and lured those kids into the back of the old Freddy Fazbear's and stuffed them into the original four."

"And I'm the Queen of Venus." Jaclyn giggled as she read. Once finished she threw the paper on the ground. "Well, sissy, I think you're insane, but if you believe that story, that's ok."

"At least you're accepting of my insanity." Serena laughed.

"So do you not have a job?" Jaclyn inquired. Serena shrugged in response.

"That's a good question. Wish I knew the answer."

* * *

Serena returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the next day carrying high hopes of opened doors and working hours logged. Instead, Serena met the same police tape from yesterday bundled with a notice of closure. Now she was officially out of a job, and it was only the first week of summer. Lucas and Yolanda got wind of the news, causing Lucas to start applying to several different fast food joints, while Yolanda decided to stay unemployed for a bit. Mr. Kennedy had taken up management at a different fast food place, and even ended up being Lucas's manager. Again. Serena ended up getting another job, but she felt defeated, as if that damned bear had won some sort of sick competition.

However, Freddy Fazbear's did reopen...

...

..

.

But that's a different story.


End file.
